Spike's Departure
by Fullmetal-Vampire2
Summary: Spike is in his early 20s and has decided to move out to the dragon lands. Twilight soon learns that her little dragon has finally grown up. There will be a few naughty jokes, but nothing M rated.
1. Partners

So I'm planning on making a story where Spike is in his early 20s and he decides to move out to the dragon lands, and I'm thinking about having a co-writer for this, and it's going to be a bit sad at points. Please PM if you're interested in writing this with me. I'll be waiting.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in the castle. Spike had just finished cleaning the map room when the actual map came up, the dragon lands could be seen on a corner of Equestria. He sighed, in his earlier 20s and still living with Twilight, which he does mind all that much, but Spike wanted more. He wanted to leave the castle, he wanted to leave Equestria and live with his kind. At this moment, Spike's mind became clear. Just then, Twilight entered the room.

"Hey Spike, you finished cleaning?" she asked, looking around.

"Yeah, I finished Twi. Um, there's something I need to do," he said, motioning for her to sit.

Once she sat down he started, "Twilight, I'm thinking about going to the dragon lands for a day or two. I'm letting you know now that I won't be in the castle tomorrow, so you'll be alone. Can I trust you to not burn down the castle while I'm gone?"

Twilight chuckled, "Of course I can handle being alone for a day. You don't need to worry about me. Go off to the dragon lands, go enjoy yourself with Ember. I know you enjoy her company."

Spike smiled, "Thanks, Twi. I'll go pack now."

With that, Spike went off to his room and immediately began to pack. He brought a few things such as a pillow, blanket and a small book that had a way to contact Twilight, like the one that Sunset has in the other world. Upon that, he opens his bedroom window and jumps out to open up his wings and fly off towards the dragon lands.

Meanwhile, Dragon Lady Ember sat up her throne, dealing with daily business before she let out a fire burp, revealing a letter with Twilight's official seal on it. Immediately she opened it. Within the letter, it told Ember that Spike was on his way to the dragon lands. She immediately ordered a room to be prepared for her favorite dragon. She became excited, this was the usual way she acted before seeing him when it can to the purple dragon. There was a flurry of things sent towards the room Spike commonly used when he made an occasional visit. Ember got ready to greet Spike when Garble showed up, "What's going on? This place is busy than usual."

Ember turned to Garble, forgetting that he hasn't seen Spike for the last few years. She sighed, "Spike is coming by to visit for a day."

Garble looked at her like she was crazy. All this for the purple dragon that taught him to be humble awhile back. Ember sighed before the doors opened to reveal Spike, who was about to knock. He chuckles before going up to Ember, "It's good to see you again Ember."

Ember nods to him, "Same to you Spike."

The two stand there for a moment before bursting out into laughter, almost falling to the ground. Garble looked at them as if they were insane. The two stop after a few moments before composing themselves. Spike turns to see Garble, "Oh hey. Haven't seen you in a few years. How have you been Garble?"

Garble looks at Spike, who had a small soul patch under his jaw along with large wings. He also appeared to be taller than Ember herself. Garble was amazed by this.

"I could be better, been having trouble with my mate lately, but enough about me. You freaking grew like you were being greedy or something." Garble said, looking at the tall Spike.

Spike just laughed and put a claw on Garble's shoulder, who looked at him like he was crazy until Spike gave him a serious look. Garble was extremely weirded out by this sudden change in Spike's mood.

"We need to talk for a moment. We'll be back in a moment Ember," Spike said before pulling Garble off to the side, out of hearing range of the Dragon Lady "Alright Garble, I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but I need a favor."

Garble looked at him crazily, clearly confused by Spike's request, "What kind of favor?"

"How do I explain this? I kinda maybe have a thing for Ember and I don't know if she has a thing for me….." he said, clearly embarrassed about this being told to a non-pony.

"Dude, you need to talk with her a bit more. I'm no romance expert, but I can say talking does work." Garble said, somewhat knowing what he was talking about.

Spike nods and the two head back to where Ember waited. This is what set the rest of Spike's life into motion.

 **Hey everyone, so this isn't my first story, but I somewhat lost my first account. Anyways, I'm still looking for a co-writer and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. See ya'll later.**

 **~Vamp**


End file.
